Rooftops
by ZweI The Penguin With a Pen
Summary: A rooftop training session where Jaune is avoiding his feelings about Weiss and Pyrrha is fed up with him not noticing her. Arkos, of course, with a side of Renora.


**((A little Arkos. I guess this could be a rewrite of their rooftop training session from back in Volume 2. More likely a different session. Anyway have a fic.))**

Jaune had been improving by leaps and bounds recently. Sparring matches with Pyrrha every night were streamlining his progress. Pyrrha also enjoyed the alone time with the apple of her eye. She had yet to tell him how she felt, but she was waiting for the right time.

She knew Weiss had shot him down and figured he should get over that ordeal first.

She blocked a slash of his sword with her spear, knocking him back a few feet. "You're doing incredible, Jaune! Keep it up!" She cheered, trying ever so diligently to lift the blond boy's spirit. She thrust her shield at him, and he blocked swiftly with his own shield.

Their blades met in a might crash, both of them thrusting with their shields as well. Pyrrha saw an opening and swept his legs from beneath him. He looked nice off of his feet. She wished he would spontaneously part ways with his clothing, but that probably wouldn't happen.

"Well done, Jaune!" She commended him. 'Now get naked!' She would have loved to continue, but that was far too forward. He still didn't even know she liked him. That was not for lack of her trying, though. Even Nora could see it, and she was usually spaced out or gawking at Ren. Ren was beautiful, to be sure, but Pyrrha only had eyes for Jaune.

"Glad you think so..." Jaune replied. He had become a bit condescending since the whole business with Weiss.

"Your attitude always determines your altitude, Jaune. It's okay to feel off, but there's nothing wrong with dealing with your feelings about something." Perhaps Pyrrha should take her own advice. Jaune rolled his eyes.

"I don't really think there's anything wrong with my attitude!"

"Aside from the fact that you're allowing the feelings of some girl who hardly knows you exist to ruin your life! Moreover, you're so dense that you have yet to notice there's another girl who cares deeply for you and would love to place her lips on your entire body!" Oh gods, did she really just say that out loud?

"Wait, what?"

"You've stopped believing in yourself because of Weiss! I won't tell you that it's wrong not to believe in yourself, but there are ways around it!" She sighed aloud. "I believe in you, so you could just believe in the me that believes in you..." She confessed, laughing at how easy it really had been. How had she not done this sooner?

"Believe in the you that believes in me? Pyrrha, you believe in me?"

"Yes, you beautiful idiot! I believe in you! I like you! I want you to believe in your fighting skills and every other thing you have going for you! And I would not mind at all if you lost all your clothes and used me to cover your naked bits!" Geez, was she laying it on too thick? She was being open with her feelings, and honesty was never a bad choice.

She hoped he would not laugh in her face.

"Well, I don't really know about all that 'naked bits' business... But I really like you, too. You're incredibly strong, as in your heart and your muscles. Gods, your muscles! Break me, senpai!" Pyrrha's eyes widened at Jaune's words, turning to stars as she took in everything.

As he tried to stand she pounced and knocked him back to the ground.

"Pants off, now! I mean, if you're okay with that..." She commanded, before realizing that was a tad brash. "Either way, I would like to kiss you and squeeze you as much as you will allow." She squeezed his right leg.

"You can kiss whatever you like. I'll say something if I feel conflicted. You do the same, promise?" His blue eyes looked deeply into hers, her vivid green ones turning to hearts at the sight of him.

"I'll tell you if I want to stop." She promised as she kissed his lips. Oh, they were so soft. Her heart leaped within her and her stomach may have flipped from the nerves. She reached a hand around his neck and held him close to her, squeezing his behind with the other. "You've been working out pretty hard lately, my knight. That's a pretty solid tush you have." She complimented with a grin.

"Thanks! I hardly noticed! Do you mind if I touch yours?" He replied respectfully. She swung her butt from side to side as an answer, and he slid a hand down her back. She smiled into their kiss as she felt the gentle squeeze. His hands felt lovely against her.

She could kiss this boy forever, she thought. She thought she liked him before, but his lips had shown her just how much she liked him. She kissed her way down his neck and chest, stopping and spending plenty of time at his abs. She nibbled his delicious abdominal muscles lightly, driving him insane with feelings. He had parted ways with his shirt and gloves, and Pyrrha was unlacing her corset. He placed a hand on hers as her corset fell to the floor.

"I'm enjoying this with all my soul, I truly am. However, we probably shouldn't go all out on this roof." Jaune suggested. Pyrrha nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, Glynda would give us neverending detentions if we got caught up here. We'd be naked and famous, though."

"YOU would be naked and famous! I'd just be naked!" He joked. She laughed at him as her tank top slid down her frame. "Oh, speaking of naked..."

"You can look if you like! I know they're athlete's boobs, but I feel like they look okay." Jaune laughed at the phrase 'athlete's boobs'.

"That sounds like an awful condition, Pyrrha. Do they make medicine for 'athlete's boob' or do you just have to suffer?" The two of them could not stop laughing now.

"I meant they aren't ginormous like Nora's or Yang's, you silly!" Pyrrha retorted between laughs and kisses.

"I have never once looked at a woman and thought about the size of her body parts. I normally just think 'Ooh, a woman! I love those!" He chuckled. "But really, you look incredible Pyrrha. I can't wait to see even more. But it is a tad bit chilly out here tonight."

"Was that a nipple joke? Yours looks like they could cut glass!"

"I said it was cold, did I not?" They laughed again before dressing themselves and preparing to head back to the dorm. "Hey, Pyr?"

"Yes, Jaune?"

"Does this mean we're together?"

"Well, I like you, you like me, and we just made out and got half-naked on the roof together. I suppose that could symbolize a relationship."

"So, we're totally doing this?"

"I really want to!" She smiled, her vivid green eyes never leaving his deep blues.

"I really want that, too... and not just because you pounced on me. I really like you. I just never thought you would like me back."

"Believe in the me that believes in you. And, once we're back at the dorm, perhaps you could shag the me that believes in you..." She smirked the smirkiest smirk she could muster, probably looking smug as all hell.

"We'll see, hon," He replied as they walked inside and down the stairs. They opened the door to the dorm and heard a bit of scrambling in the darkness. Flipping on the light, they found Ren and Nora in Ren's bed together. The two were disheveled and looked stunned.

"Hey, guys! Didn't think you'd be back so early, or we might have left a sign on the door..." Nora nervously chattered. Ren blushed ten shades of red. Jaune's mouth fell open at the sight of them, while Pyrrha simply chortled.

"YOU GUYS ARE TOGETHER? Like, TOGETHER TOGETHER?!" He exclaimed.

"For a while now, Jaune. So good of you to notice." Ren nicked as he calmed Nora with his Semblance.

"What a coincidence! We're ALSO together together!" Pyrrha bragged. Nora gasped excitedly and almost hopped out of the bed. She realized just in time that she was undressed.

"Well, it's about damned time! You two have been dancing around each other all year now!" She cheered.

"Congratulations! You two will make a phenomenal couple. Now, Nora, I'd like to get back to it, if you're up for another round!"

"Always, sweetie! PUT IT ON ME!" She growled, hopping onto Ren beneath the blankets. Pyrrha and Jaune took up residence in her bed at the far side of the dorm, wanting a bit of privacy for what could be their first time.

"Ride the White Knight to battle, Pyrrha!" Nora encouraged.

"Nora, of all the things not to say while we're being intimate, that's at the top of the list! We're both proud of her, but we're busy too!" Ren reminded her.

Team JNPR's dorm would be noisy tonight, to be sure...

Congrats Pyrrha, you finally hooked him!

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

\/\/\/\/\/

 _Recommended Listening:_

 _'Rooftops' by Lostprophets_

 **((There was a prompt going around Tumblr or somewhere that Pyrrha was a closet nerd, and a conversation following that prompt had her making Gurren Lagann references. Since that was Monty's favorite anime I never pass up the chance to reference it.))**


End file.
